This research is concerned primarily with certain endogenous potentials of the brain which can be recorded from the human scalp. The major objectives are to clarify essential questions concerning the functional significance of specific endogenous potentials hypothesized to be associated with pattern recognition and stimulus classification, both as steps toward comprehending how the brain is the substratum of cognition and assessing psychological theories regarding information processing.